Comforting Lightning
by kagaminelen478
Summary: After Lucy is attacked and injured by a group of Assasins, Lisanna is arrested and Laxus, having saved Lucy's life, begins to help her through her troubles, falling in love with her in the process. LaLu Story. First story, have patience with me.
1. Chapter 1 The Arrest

Comforting Lightning

Chapter 1: The Arrest

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were bickering and eventually began a brawl with the whole guild. Erza was sitting in a table eating her favorite strawberry cake but then would join the brawl after Natsu crashes into her causing her to drop her cake. Levy and Gajeel would be sitting in a issolated table in the corner of Fairy Tail talking about random things. Mira would be walking around the guild attending the bar while ducking every once in a while to avoid a table flying in her direction. Lisanna, who just returned from Edolas two months ago, is helping Mira out with the bar, attending to the people in the guild that aren't taking part of the brawl. The Master is sitting at the second floor in a table looking down at the guild and all the fun they are having.

Suddenly the guild's doors are opened and twenty rune knights step into the guild. The sudden appearance of the rune knights causes the brawl to suddenly stop and the Master jumps down to the entrance to greet the rune knights. From behind the Rune Knights, Lahar, the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, steps forward to greet the Master.

"Good Afternoon. How can I help you?" the Master inquired. Lahar looks at the Master with eyes that immediately caused the Master to tense, realizing that something is wrong.

"By Order of the Newly Reformed Magic Council, I am here to arrest and to bring into custody miss Lisanna Strauss." Lahar replied with a hint of anger in his voice, something that he almost never had in his voice. It took a moment for the Master to recover from the shock and immediately asked, "What are the charges?" By now the rest of the guild have recovered from the shock and are looking at the Officer like he is crazy, waiting to hear what the charges are against Lisanna. Lisanna on the other hand, knowns why they are here and although in the outside she seems calm, on the inside she is freaking out, wondering how they could have found out.

"She is being charged for using a forbidden magic called _Memoria Scandalum_(Memory Block in Latin), which allows the user to erase something or someone from other people's memory for good. Not only that but she is also charges with assault and murder attempt to a former Fairy Tail member by the name of Lucy Heartifilia, as well as hiring a assasin guild to attempt to kill miss Heartfilia."

Natsu, who is standing protectively over Lisanna, shouts, "That's not true. Lisanna would never do that to a fellow guild member. I don't even remember anyone named Lucy." Fellow guild shouts followed agreeing with what Natsu shouted. The Master on the other hand stayed quiet. Erza noticed this and asked loud enough for everyone to hear, "Master, what's wrong? Tell them already that all that isn't true and that there never was a Lucy here." After the master didn't say anything and instead looked down to the ground Erza began to scream, "Master! Please tell me this isn't true and that this is all a big nightmare! MASTER!"

At this point Lahar decided to speak up. "Doranbolt come here." A man with short, almost shaved black hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns stepped forward. "This man here is Doranbolt, he knows how to use Memory Control magic so he will help you all get rid of the spell." After chanting a few words in an unknown language, everyone began to shine and after the light subsided, everyone remembered who Lucy was.

Erza was the first to speak up, "Lucy…This can't be…" Tears began to stream down her face and she turned to Lisanna and began to shout, "H-HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! LUCY WAS LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME FORGET HER AND CAUSE HER TO SUFFER LIKE THAT!" By then everyone was crying and Natsu was still unable to believe what had just happened. He just walked away to the corner of the guild and said, "_Luce…_"

Lisanna, seeing that the spell was now broken, let her emotions overtake her and made a run for it. After three steps she realized that she was surrounded by runes preventing her from moving. Lahar handcuffed her with Magic Canceling cuffs and sent her away. Before he left, the Master spoke up and asked the question everyone was wondering, "Where is she… Is she alive… Can we go see her?"

This time it was Doranbolt that spoke, "She is in a hidden location in a hospital recovering from the many injuries she received from the assasin attack. She was lucky someone she knew found her before she died of blood loss. Regarding your last question, we already informed her about the spell and she asked us to not inform you about her location. She says that even before the spell was cast, she still felt like she was ignored and asked to relay this message." Doranbolt pulls out a note from his pocket and begins to read.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I'm writing to inform you that I know of the spell but even though it was a spell, you all still ignored me before that spell was cast and it hurt… a lot. So much that all the love I had for all of you turned into hatred. I want to let you know that I don't wish to see any of you anymore and that none of you come looking for me. I'm going to begin a new life without all of you. I will be sending the man that saved me to retrieve the things that I left at my old apartment in about a week. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucy Heartfilia. _


	2. Chapter 2 I will Join

**By the way, this story takes place after Lisanna comes back(obviously) and before Tenroujima, so Laxus isn't part of Fairy Tail. **

Chapter 2: I Will Join…

**In Fairy Tail**

A week has passed since Lisanna was arrested and Fairy Tail is suffering a lot. Natsu and Gray no longer fight. Erza hasn't eaten any cake since the arrest. Juvia hasn't been clinging to Gray at all. Gajeel has been even colder than usual and stays in his corner. Levy still sits with Gajeel but every once in a while, she bursts out crying and sobs Lucy's name. No brawls have broken out since that day. Everyone is waiting for the man that Lucy said that would come to get her stuff.

Around 3 in the afternoon, the guild doors opened to reveal a blonde man with a fur coat and a lightning scar on his right eye. His orange eyes scanning the guild. No one noticed him walk in until Master Makarov came down. Upon seeing Laxus, Makarov jumps down from the second floor and walks up to him shocked that he is here.

"Laxus…What are you doing here?" Makarov asked. After hearing his name, everyone in the guild turned and were also shocked to see Laxus there. The Raijinshuu were the first to recover and rushed to Laxus.

Laxus, however, signaled for the Raijinshuu to stop, which they did, and said, "Gramps, I'm only here to deliver some things that Lucy wanted to return because it reminded her of the people that ignored her." Laxus then walked out and returned with a box full of pictures of Lucy and the people of the guild, along with other things like souvenirs from missions.

Laxus then continued, "before you say anything, I want to make something clear, Lucy hasn't actually given up on all of you. After Lisanna's arrest, Lahar came over to tell us what happened and after hearing how all of you reacted, she said that she doesn't know whether or not to forgive you. I'm just telling you this because even though you hurt her, you are still my nakama."

Immediately, Natsu spoke up, "So Luce forgives us?!"

"I didn't say that. She is still hurt by what you did but the is a chance that one day, she will forgive you, but until then, I will be taking care of her and none of you will be allowed to see her. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back before it's too late."

Before Laxus could leave Erza walked up and said, "Laxus…Tell Lucy that we are all sorry and that we don't blame her for hating us but that we hope that one day she will forgive us."

"Will do." And with that Laxus was gone.

**Time Skip to Lucy's place**

Laxus just arrived to Arcadia town, the place where Lucy was taken to live since the assasination attempt.

Knowing it was late, he changed into lightning and bolted to Lucy's place.

After arriving, he opens the door and walks in. "Lucy I'm back."

Lucy comes back from the living room where she was reading a book and walks up to Laxus and says, "How did it go? Were you able to return the things?"

"It was fine and don't worry, I returned all of the things to them."

"Thanks for everything Laxus. You don't know how grateful I am for helping me. Right now, you're the only friend I have and I appreciate your support."

Hearing this Laxus's heart ached for a little and thought to himself, '_Just a friend…That's right, I'm just a friend. No I can't think of this now. I have to wait for her to calm down a bit and then I'll tell her how I feel_.' Noticing Lucy was still waiting for a response he said, "don't worry about it. I won't let anyone hurt you. Whenever you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks a lot Laxus. Anyway I think I'll go to bed."

"Lucy wait…I need to tell you something." Laxus knew this might affect her a bit but he would feel guitly if he didn't tell her this.

"What is it Laxus?" She was getting nervous. Laxus never talked this serious before but then again, this is the first time she is actually considering Laxus a good friend. But by thinking that, her heart hurt and she began to wonder why her heart hurt. '_Why is my heart aching, I can't like Laxus so soon. I'm just getting to know him. But he's been so kind since he saved me. Stop it Lucy. Just calm down. Laxus just thinks of you as a friend. Just forget about these feelings.'_

Lucy's train of thought was broken by Laxus beginning to speak. "While I was in Fairy Tail, Erza told me to tell you that they are all sorry and that they don't blame you for hating them and that they hope that one day you will forgive them."

Lucy was shocked but then told Laxus, "Please Laxus…Not now. It's too early for me to think about forgiving them."

"I know but I just had to tell you. Anyway, have you decided what you're gonna do?" Laxus asked as he got up to go get a beer which he brought when he decided to stay with Lucy and take care of her.

"Yeah after thinking a lot about it, I…" She hesitated, feeling a blush creeping up to her cheecks and continued, "I was wondering whether you would train me so I could become stronger, please?"

Laxus just stared at Lucy and then let out a laugh and said, "Of course, I would be glad to train you. But what are you gonna do after you finish training?"

Lucy again hesitated and said, "I-I will join Sabertooth."

**What's gonna happen next? What will Laxus think about Lucy wanting to join Sabertooth? Keep tuned in and find out. Thanks for all the support. I do not own Fairy Tail. **


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry for not updating in a while but I started school this week. Because of it, I will only be able to update on weekends. I will try to upload 2 chapters on a weekend to make up. I'll upload the next chapter later on the weekend.**


	4. Chapter 3: New Power

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I got caught up with schoolwork. Anyway here is a new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: New Power

Laxus's POV

"Sabertooth huh, well I said I would support you in whatever you did so if joining Sabertooth is what you want to do, then I have no choice than to support you. But before any of that happens, I will train you like there's no tomorrow. Just because I said I would be here for you doesn't mean that I will go easy on you in this training, otherwise the training won't do any good." I said

"Thanks so much Laxus. And don't worry, I'll make sure that I'm working hard during your training so I don't dissapoint you. It doesn't matter how much it takes, as long as I can stop being so weak." Lucy said though the last part she said with a sad tone of voice, no doubt remembering everything that happened the last few days. Not wanting to see her like that, I quickly gave her a hug and told her in a calm voice, "Don't call yourself weak Lucy. You are one of the strongest mages I know, you just have to work on making sure to be able to show that hidden strength you have to others."

Lucy, still shocked about the hug, could only nod and after calming down said, "Thanks a lot Laxus, you don't know how much this means to me. I don't know where I would be right now without your support."

"No problem Lucy. Well go to bed. We'll start your training tomorrow after we eat something."

Lucy was just about to speak up, probably to say that she isn't sleepy, when she yawns loudly and after blushing because of it, simply nods and goes to sleep.

Lucy's POV

_It was dark everywhere around me. I couldn't see where I was walking but all that I knew was that I was alone and I felt scared. All of a sudden a light showed up in front of me and I started walking towards it. Once I reached the light, I began to hear a voice, "Lucy, you have been chosen to wield the power of the gods. When you wake up, the gems of the gods will begin to search for you. When one finds you, it will give you it's gem and you will be able to use it to summon that god to battle. Be warned however, the amount of magic to summon a god is much more than that used to summon a zodiac spirit. We all have confidence you can handle this task, otherwise we wouldn't be entrusting you with our power." I was extremely confused but before I could speak up and ask the voice what he was talking about, the light faded and I woke up._

"What was that dream?" I asked myself outloud. Unknown to me Laxus, who slept in the bed next to me, was awake at the time, so I was startled when he said, "what was your dream about?"

"Laxus! I didn't think you would be awake."

"Yeah well… I couldn't sleep. I was planning your training and was just about to try and get to sleep when you woke up. So what was this dream you had."

I began to tell him about the dream I had and while I was talking, Laxus simply stared and took in all that I was saying. Once I finished telling him about my dream, he finally spoke up. "Well that certainly is a strange dream. I wouldn't ignore it. Instead, I would stay alert for these so called gems. If what the voice said is true and they are looking for you, then I think that we should just continue with our plan and let them come to us."

"That would be the easiest path. But what if the voice is wrong and I can't handle these gems. What will happen to me?" Lucy asked slightly scared.

"Don't doubt yourself Lucy. I'm confident you can handle it, and if you can't then you'll train until you can. This is actually a good thing, since these 'gods' will no doubt increase your power and will make the training much less stressful, knowing that you have a new way to fight." Laxus said with a tone that calmed all of my doubts and caused my heart to start beating faster. _Control yourself Lucy, it's still to early for you to lose control of your emotions. _"Y-yeah thanks. Anyway I'm still pretty tired so I think I'll sleep a little more."

"Of course. I'm going to bed as well." Laxus said with a quick yawn.

"Sleep well Laxus…" I said drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep well Lucy…" And with that Laxus got into bed and fell to sleep.

**The next morning**

Laxus's POV  
I woke up at about nine in the morning. 'Huh, that's pretty late for me. Well I did go to bed pretty late.' I got off my bed and walked to the restroom to change but not before looking back and gatching a glimpse of Lucy's sleeping figure. _Lucy is so cute when she sleeps. Wait, what. No bad Laxus. Don't think those types of things about Lucy. You know she only thinks of you as a friend. Plus, she's still trying to get over all the thins that have happened to her. Just wait till she recovers to tell her. _I changed into a black shirt and some black pants. Afterwards, I walked out and saw Lucy getting up. "Good morning Lucy. How did you sleep?"

Lucy's POV

As I was waking up, I hear Laxus say, "Good morning Lucy. How did you sleep?" Hearing Laxus's voice first thing in the morning made me smile and I said, "Good morning Laxus. I slept well. How about you?" It was then that I realized that he only had on a shirt and pants, the shirt which I may add, caused him muscles to show more. While I was trying to control my hormones, Laxus responded to my question by saying "I slept well. Come on let's go get breakfast." After I didn't respond, he smirked and said, "Oy Lucy, earth to Lucy." "W-What? Oh Laxus, y-yeah let's go get breakfast." _Damn me and my studdering. _

After getting breakfast, we walked out of the house we were living in and started heading out to the forest. Just before we left the town, a man dressed in an old greek robe and a very surprisingly big beard walks up to me and says, "Nice to meet you Miss Lucy, my name is Zeus."


	5. Chapter 4: Vows

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Schoolwork has taken a lot more time than I thought. I've been working my butt off to keep my schoolwork in check. I'm finally starting to get used to all the work and finally have enough time to write more. As a reward for putting up with me, I'll upload two chapters this time. I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does, otherwise you would see a lot of LaLu and some Wendy X Romeo. I want to give a shout out to a friend from my school who helps me when I try to come up with ideas or when I have writer's block. Anyway, let's start shall we?**

_**After getting breakfast, we walked out of the house we were living in and started heading out to the forest. Just before we left the town, a man dressed in an old greek robe and a very surprisingly big beard walks up to me and says, "Nice to meet you Miss Lucy, my name is Zeus."**_

Chapter 4: Vows

**Lucy's POV**

As both Laxus and I were trying to process what was going on, I was trying to figure out who he was. I was about to speak up and ask who he was when Laxus beat me to it.

"Who are you? State your business or be gone." Before I could scold Laxus about the way he was talking to this Zeus, he spoke up.

"A thousand apoligies sir. It was rude of me to not introduce myself." He then knelt down in front of me and said, "my name is Zeus. I am the god of all gods. I am here to serve you milady."

"Ehhh! W-Wait a minute! What do you mean you are here to serve me?!" I asked dumbfounded. Laxus just stood there with a shocked expression, most likely because of Zeus' manner of speak. For some reason this man's voice seemed familiar. But where did I hear it from?

"I believe I told you about our arrival in the dream you had." Zeus answered in a calm voice.

"Wait that was you! No wonder your voice sounded so familiar! But I thought you said that gems would be searching for me, not humans?"

"Forgive me milady, but it seems I forgot to mention something when informing you about our arrival. We will seek you out in our human form and turn into gems after having talked with you." Zeus responded with a commanding voice in his voice. His tone of voice got me wondering if he was the leader so I asked him, " Hey Zeus, by any chance are you the leader of the gods?"

"Why yes, milady I am. I felt it would be better if I was the first to meet you so I help you with the rest of the gods when they show up, after all I am their leader." Zeus said with a voice that obviously showed that while he didn't show his pride, he was proud of the fact that he was the leader of the gods.

"That's good to know, well how exactly do your contracts work? I'm not familiar with how contracts work with gods." I asked trying to find out how exactly I would be able to contract these gods and how I was supposed to summon them as well. By this time, Laxus already snapped out of his daze and spoke up, "Wait a minute! This is the guy that showed up in your dream Lucy?" "Yes Laxus, and if you weren't paying attention, he isn't just any guy, he is a god and potential a new friend, right?" "Of course milady, if that is what you wish."

After a couple more minutes of fillling Laxus in with what was going on, we were finally able to continue. "Now Zeus, you were about to tell me how to contract you and how I was supposed to summon you?" I asked.

"Of course milady. Creating a contract is simple. Although most gods won't call it a contract, they will prefer to call it a partnership or as you call it, friendship. The contract simply entails each of us gods to vow our service and strength to be yours as you see fit. As for how to call us, that is simple enough. After the contract, I will turn into my gem form, and when you wish to call me, all you will simply have to do is to hold my gem in your hand and call out, 'O God of the Gods, Beckon my call, Come to my side, Zeus!'. I will then show up and help you."

With Zeus' explanation done, I spoke up, "well Zeus, care to get contracted now?"

"Yes milady. Now allow me. I, Zeus, the God of the Gods, hereby swear my loyalty and strength to your cause and swear upon my life that I will follow you through any and all obstables you may face in the life of my new master, Lucy Heartfilia."

After he finished chanting, Zeus began to glow and soon, all that was left was a gem in my hand hanging from a silver necklace. The gem was a beautiful aqua color with a small lightning bolt in the middle of it. The lightning bolt reminded me of Laxus, so I showed it to him with a smile on my face. "Look Laxus, looks like your not the only one that likes Lightning." "Well look at that. Well should we get going, we already spent too much time with the contracting of your god friend?" Laxus asked.

"Sure let's get going." I then began to pull on Laxus hand and started pulling him into the forest while at the same time hidding the blush that was on my face. _Acting this way with Laxus seems to right. Well for now I guess I'll focus on my training. _My train of thought was broken when Laxus spoke up, "Lucy, you coming or do I have to pick you up and bring you myself?" "Cool your jets Laxus I'm coming!" I screamed and began to run to catch up to him.

"Hey Laxus…" I said. "What is it Lucy?" Laxus asked with concern in his voice. "Thanks…for everything you've donce ever since all this has happened. I know I keep saying this but I really don't know where I would be without-". Before I could finish, Laxus interrupted me, "Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no reason that you have to thank me. I did it gladly and I would gladly do it again. Now stop with all this gloominess. It doesn't fit you. Show me that smile of yours and let's get going." I was speechless as always and all I could do what just smile at what he said and nod and follow him towards the woods where we were going to train.


	6. Chapter 5: Training

**As promised here is another chapter. I don't own fairy tail. Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. **

Chapter 5: Training

**Lucy's POV**

We spent a few minutes walking as far into the forest as possible so we don't run any risks of hurting anyone. I'm exited to start training but also kind of nervous because Laxus said that he wouldn't go easy on me.

"Come on Lucy. We'll start with some running. We'll be running for two hours non-stop." Laxus said.

Did he just say to run for two hours? I must be hearing things. "Excuse me Laxus, did you say that we will run for two hourse straight?"

"Yes I did Lucy." "Are you crazy, I can't run that long without stopping. I'll end up dying by the end of it!" I said, no more like screamed at Laxus.

"Don't complain Lucy. This is so that your stamina increases and you don't get tired so easily. I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you. Now let's go!" Laxus said looking at me straight in the eyes. I suddenly started heating up, and just stared back into his orange eyes with my brown ones. _Why am I heating up so much. Snap out of it Lucy. It's time to get training._ "Fine, let's go Laxus"

For trained until sundown, which at that time, I was completely exhausted. Somehow, I was able to do all that Laxus asked to do and I felt proud of myself. I actually think that this training won't be so hard. After running, Laxus had me climb trees for a long time, over and over again, then he made me run around while at the same time making me carry a boulder. He then made me try and spar with him, but he would only defend himself, while giving me some tips about how to improve my strength.

We were just sitting resting when Laxus spoke up, "Lucy, I'll be back in a bit. I need to go get some stuff from town. Just stay here and be careful." "Alright Laxus, don't take too long."

About a half hour passed before some guys walked up to me and started messing with me. "Hey there miss. How about joining us and spending a good time with us." "Get lost creeps." These guys are getting annoying. "Come on, don't be like that" They started cornering me and pushing me toward a tree when I decided to teach these guys a lesson. "Open gate of the lion, loki!" A few seconds passed and nothing happened. "Loki? Why aren't you coming? What's going on?" I was very confused as to why Loki didn't appear. "Did you think you were the only mage here. We know how to use magic as well, and we cast a spell to cancel your magic while you are here." "Damn you! Get away don't touch me!" They were beginning to touch me when an explosion caused them to jump back.

A mature looking woman wearing the same type of robe like Zeus but arranged for women showed up out of nowhere and began to speak, "Well, well, what do we have here. What do you think you're doing to Lady Lucy. I think it's about time I punish bad people like you." Out of nowhere, the earth around the mages began to tremble and the next thing I knew, the mages were sent flying away from the forest.

'W-Who are you? What do you want?" I asked afraid that she would do something to me.

"Do not fret milady." She then knelt down in front of me and said, "my name is Gaia, I am the goddess of the Earth and Zeus's grandmother. I am here to serve you milady. I trust you met my grandson Zeus right?" "You're Zeus grandmother! You look so young. As for your question, yes I have him right here. O God of the Gods, Beckon my call, Come to my side, Zeus!"

Out of nowhere a lightning nearby and when it cleared, Zeus was standing there. "Hello there milady. I see you met my grandmother. Hello grandmother. It is nice to see you again."

"Hello Zeus. I am here to join you in serving Lady Lucy." "Of course grandmother. You are lucky Lucy, my grandmother is about as strong as me."

"Wow, amazing. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Gaia. I hope we can be good friends." I said exited to have not only a new god but also a new friend. "As do I milady. Now if you'll allow me. I, Gaia, Goddess of the Earth, hereby swear my loyalty and strength to your cause and swear upon my life that I will follow you through any and all obstacles you may face in the life of my new master, Lucy Heartfilia."

Gaia then turned into a gem that was automatically attached to my necklace. Her gem was a beautiful chocolate brown color with the picture of a rock in the center.

"Well milady, I think it's time I go. Take care." Zeus said and with a flash of lightning, he went into the gem and now that he was gone, I could finally feel the amount of magic that summoning him used, which caused me to fall down on the floor and try to rest. Out of nowhere, Laxus came back and came running. "Lucy! Are you alright? I saw a lightning strike nearby from where I left you and I got worried." Laxus asked with an evident worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Laxus, I'm alright. Some guys attacked me and canceled my magic, but a new god showed up and saved me. Turns out she is Zeus's grandmother and she looks so young for being a grandmother. Must be a difference in the way years work for gods." I said first reassuring him and then telling him about how I met a new god and made a new friend.

"Huh, a new god. Well that's good. What's her name?" Laxus asked.

"Her name is Gaia. She is the Goddess of the Earth." I said exitedly. Laxus's face then got serious all of a sudden and he said, "I swear if I even see the guys that did that to you, I will kill them." "Don't worry Laxus, Gaia gave her a good lesson for me. I doubt they will mess with us any longer."

"I'm just glad you're okay Lucy. I'm never leaving you alone anymore. You will come with me wherever I go." "Thanks Laxus, you're so nice. But I doubt that will be neccesary. I can take care of myself, especially after all this training." " I guess you're right but until the training is over, I will look after you myself."


	7. Chapter 6: Lovers?

**Here's a new chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for the support and keep commenting. So sorry for keeping you waiting so long. I haven't really had time to update. During the week it's schoolwork and to be honest, during the last few weekends, I've been watching a lot more anime than usual. But I will try to update a lot more faster. I'm actually excited for some of the more future parts of this story.**

Chapter 6: Lovers?

**Lucy's POV**

The next morning came by too quickly. I awoke to a lot of arguing going on outside of our room. "Ugh, who can be so loud so early in the morning." I checked the clock and saw that it was four in the morning. "Damn it, why so early in the morning." The noice must have awoken Laxus as well because he said, "Lucy, make the noice stop, I'm trying to sleep."

Hesitantly at first, I got up from my bed and made my way to the door. Whoever was doing all this noice were doing it right outside of my and Laxus's house. I opens the door and to my surprise, I finds two people arguing outside on the front steps. One is a male that wore armor that looked like the things you see in museums when you are researching ancient Rome. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that his armor resembled that of a Spartan, a warrior that I had read about in one of her books. He was about six feet two inches in height and had a well built body. His hair reached the end of his neck and was a dark black color, with the sides of it doing an okay job of hiding his dark blue eyes.

The second was a young beautiful woman dressed in similar clothing to Gaia but her dress seemed to be a little more revealing, probably because of the fact that her dress was cut on the side of the leg so that her thigh was visible whenever she was walking. Her dress was a beautiful turquoise color and was decorated with many designs of hearts connected with a white line. She had beautiful blond hair that reached to just below her breasts. Her hair was held in a large ponytail that caused her hair to shorten a little in length but increased her beauty a lot more. Her hairstyle just seemed perfect for her.(Imagine Akeno's hair from Highschool DxD only shorter and blond) She was about four inches shorter than the man but by the looks of the argument, it seemed she was the more authorative type. At the moment, she was in the middle of screaming at the man.

"Be quiet! Let's just come back later. She must be asleep right now."

"Why?! We are already here, let's just go in there and tell her we're here." I sweat dropped, they haven't noticed she was standing right in front of them. "Um, excuse me, but who might you be?"

They didn't seem to hear me since they just kept arguing. "Are you challenging me Ares?! I said let's come back later."

"Damn it Aphrodite, why do we have to wait. If I'm right, not only is my father with her already but I'm sure my great grandmother is as well. Let's just meet with her so that we can join them already."

"Is this what this is about, you miss your little daddy. Aww, how sweet!"

"Damn it woman, don't mock me. It's not bad for me to miss my father but don't ever tell anyone, it will ruin my image of being such a bad ass." At this point, I was fed up with the noice, and turning around, I noticed Laxus had gotten up and was walking this way looking really mad, with small lightning sparking around him. " HEY! STOP ARGUING! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" That seemed to get their attention because immediately, they turned around and at first, looked mad that I screamed at them but then relaxed. "Who-, M-Milady, you're here?" Ares immediately knelt down, with Aphrodite soon following his example. It was too late, Laxus was already there and was sparking mad. "Damn it Lucy, is it so hard to shut a bunch of people up." He looked at me and saw me with a shocked expression in my face and then looked at where I was looking at and saw the two people knelt down in front of me.

"Who the hell are you two? Why are you kneeling in front of Lucy like that?"

"Laxus! Be nice!" "Why should I? They woke me up! Their lucky I haven't knocked them out." Here, Ares stood up and faced Laxus. "You knock me out? Hahaha good one. I'd like to see you try thunder freak."

"Why you!" Laxus was about to charge at him when I stood in front of him while Aphrodite stood in front of Ares. Aphrodite was the first to speak. "Ares calm down. This man here is the one that has been taking care of milady. Would you attack him, risking milady getting mad at you?" Ares was left speechless and turned around while murmuring, "Of course not."

Once again, I spoke up against the two. "Once again, I ask, who are you?" Aphrodite was the one to speak first. "Beg pardons milady. My name is Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty and this blockhead here(pointing at Ares) is Ares, the God of War, Murder, and Bloodshed. He also happens to be my lover and Zeus's son."

Upon hearing the lover part, I turned beat red and studdered out, "L-Lovers?" "Yes although sometimes I wonder why I'm still with him. Anyway getting back on point, we are here to serve you milady, alongside both Zeus and Gaia, who we presume have already joined you?"

"Y-yes they have. And I would be honored to have you become one of my new friends." Ares spoke up and asked, "Friends? That's a first."

"Well I don't believe in treating spirits, and specially gods, like tools for battle or servants, but as friends." This time, it was Aphrodite's turn to speak up, "So cute, I'm so glad that you are so nice milady. I can already tell we are going to get along, specially with your great taste in men." While saying that she looked at both me and Laxus. I immediately blushed hard while Laxus had a small blush in his cheeks and spoke up, "be quiet woman. There is nothing like that going on between Lucy and me"

**Laxus POV**

"be quiet woman. There is nothing like that going on between Lucy and me" Under my breath I added, "yet."

**Lucy's POV**

When I heard Laxus say that there was nothing going on between me and him I felt a pang in my heart but chose to ignore it for now since Ares spoke up. "Well let's get this over with, It is pretty late, so that we can all get some rest." Aphrodite added, "Right, I am getting a little winded."

They both then began the chant at the same time, "I, Ares/Aphrodite, God of War, muder and bloodshed/Goddess of Love and Beauty, hereby swear my loyalty and strength to your cause and swear upon my life that I will follow you through any and all obstacles you may face in the life of my new master, Lucy Heartfilia." Ares then turned into a red gem with a small spartan helmet in the middle of it and joined the other two gems in my necklance, while Aphrodite turned into a turquoise colored gem with the image of a heart in the middle of it and also joined the other gems.

With that done, Laxus turned to me and said, "Well, let's go back to bed. I'm tired as hell and I think I've had enough commotion for so early in the morning."

"Right, let's go. I am pretty tired." With a yawn, we both went back inside and went back to bed.


	8. Chapter 7 The Wise and the Wet

**Recently, I've been feeling inspired to write so here you go, a new chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy and review. **

Chapter 7: The Wise and the Wet

Lucy's POV

It's been two months since I began to train with Laxus and obtained Ares and Aphrodite's gems. Since then, no god has appeared but I'm not in much of a hurry because of my training. So far, I can summon three zodiac spirits at the same time for an hour without getting tired, my physical endurance has gone up a lot because of all the training that Laxus puts me through, and I almost have the magical capability to cast Urano Metroia by myself, without Gemini's help. I am also able to summon a god for half an hour before I begin to get tired. So far, I'm proud of how I've improved but I also know that there is a long way for me to go before I can be satisfied.

Around 6:30 I woke up ready for another day of training. Ever since I began to train with Laxus, he's made it clear that everyday I would have to wake up at 6:30 but since he wants me to get enough rest, he lets me go to bed around 10. Sometimes I'm still tired because sometimes I stay up either reading or writing more to my parents and adding things to my novel.

While getting ready for the day, I noticed that Laxus was still asleep. This gave me a great idea and I silently walked over to the sink and filled a bucket full of water. I silently walked over to where Laxus was laying asleep and murmured to myself, "This will show you to sleep in when you don't let me sleep in." I then poured the water all over his face and he immediately woke up and began coughing to get rid of the water that got into his mouth. "Damn it Lucy, what the hell was that for?!"

"It's not my fault you decided to sleep in. This will teach you to sleep in when you don't let me sleep in." Laxus's eyebrow twitched, probably out of annoyance and then said, "You will regret doing that Lucy. I was planning on giving you the day off today and letting you go into town to shop but now not only are you going to train, but it will be twice as hard as usual." "Wait Laxus, I'm sorry! Please please please let me have the day off! I promise not to do this anymore." He just stayed there for a while not saying anything and I knew he was thinking about something. I started getting nervous when he began to grin and turned to me and said, "All right you can have the day off, but tonight, we will go to dinner and you will have to pay, so make sure you leave enough money for that."

I didn't have to think about it for more than a second because a day off is what I really need right now. "Deal. Now come on, let's go to the beach! I haven't been to one in a long time."

"The beach? I thought you would want to go shopping?" I laughed at that and said, "That too, but first let's go to the beach! That way when we go shopping we can immediately go to dinner after I'm done."

"Hold up, you mean to tell me that you plan to spend ALL of your day off shopping and at the beach?"

"Of course silly! It's been a long time since I did either." I laughed as he had a look that said that he was regretting giving me the day off, and even though he tried to hide it, I managed to hear him say, "This is going to be a long day."

_Timeskip to Beach_

"Look Laxus! Isn't the beach pretty!" I was so excited about this. I hadn't been to a beach for a long time, so obviously I was acting a lot more crazy than most people. I was running around the beach laughing and splashing Laxus whenever we got close to the water. Behind my back, I heard Laxus yell, "Oi Woman calm down. You look like a five year old running around like that. Just relax and enjoy the beach like an adult." I turned and smiled at him, saying, "Sorry, It's not my fault I haven't been to a beach in a long time. I'm just excited, is all." "Fine but come over here, It's time for lunch." As I was walking back to where Laxus was sitting with out lunch, I couldn't help but think how this looked like a date, which of course got me blushing a little. Before I could reach Laxus though, something shot out of the water and landed in front of me, while at the same time, something else appeared next to it. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the thing that came out of the water was actually a man wearing a cloth like Zeus's, except his barely covered his chest, showing off his chest. He had blue hair and in his right hand, he held a trident that was about the same size as his entire body. He had blue eyes and was currently kneeling down in front of me.

Next to her, was a woman that looked like she was in her mid thirties and forties. She had beautiful blonde hair that went down her back. It was tied in a bun at the top which meant that straight, her hair would probably reach all the way to her butt. She was wearing the same type of clothes that Aphrodite wore, except that she was wearing a red cloth with a beautiful diamond necklace around her neck. She had beautiful and perfectly smooth white skin. In a nutshell, she was a gorgeous looking woman.

After I recovered from my initial shock of someone jumping in front of me, I realized that not only were these people still kneeling down in front of me, but that Laxus was now next to me, standing protectively, ready to take anything that these people would throw. Before he did anything though, I spoke up and asked, "Who are you?"

The man was the first to speak. "Hello milady Lucy. My name is Poseidon, the God of the Sea. I am here to join Zeus and the other gods. As the God of the Sea, I am able to control not only water, but any creatures that might be there. I can also be called on land and can fight even if there is no water around, since I can summon my own." After finishing his explanation, the woman spoke up. "Hello milady. My name is Athena. I am the Goddess of wisdom and the arts. I am also Zeus's daughter. I have psychic powers, allowing me to move things with my mind, but I can't control humans or living beings for too long, since they have their own conscious. I am more useful to protect you from incoming objects and attacks, but I am also an excellent tactician, so if you ever need a tactical plan, don't hesitate to call me."

I was surprised at first since once again two gods showed up at the same time, so I couldn't help but ask, "I'm sorry but are you two in some sort of relationship. The only other time that two gods showed up together was when Ares and Aphrodite showed up and they were in a relationship." I heard Laxus snicker at this and quickly elbowed him to be quiet, which got me a grunt as a response.

After a few moments, Poseidon was the one to answer my question. "No milady. The only relationship that Athena and I have are as comrades and fellow gods. We just happened to arrive here at the same time is all." "I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you both, although you did show up right before I was able to eat any lunch, which means that I am a little hungry right now."

This time, Athena was the one to speak up, "A thousand pardons milady, we shall hurry up with the oath so that you may return to your lunch." They both stood up and began to chant, "I, Poseidon/Athena, God of the Sea/Goddess of Wisdom and the Arts, hereby swear my loyalty and strength to your cause and swear upon my life that I will follow you through any and all obstacles you may face in the life of my new master, Lucy Heartfilia." After finishing the chant, they both turned to gems and appeared in the necklace next to the other gems. Poseidon's gem was blue with a trident in the middle of it, while Athena's was a clear colored gem with a beautiful diamond in the middle of it.

After I finished admiring the new gems, I turned to Laxus and said, "Well let's eat! I'm starving! Then we can go shopping and at the end of the day, we can go to dinner, which I have to pay." I said that last part with a pout but then remembered why exactly I had to pay for dinner and decided to be quiet. Laxus on the otherhand, simply grunted about going shopping and said, "This is going to be a long day."

_Timeskip to after dinner_

Laxus and I were walking bath to our house, with Laxus carrying over fifteen bags from the shopping, while at the same time complaining about how I probably wouldn't even use half of the things that I bought. I simply turned around and smiled at him but then felt a little bad when he almost fell from all the things, but that was it, just a little bad. Once we got home, Laxus dropped all the bags and after sighing in relief, said, "never again." "Aw come on Laxus, it wasn't that bad, I promise that next time I will be easier on you." Inwardly though, I was smirking because it would only be the same, maybe worse if I didn't have to pay for dinner next time. "Besides, you have to admit all that shopping was fun."

**Laxus POV**

"Besides, you have to admit all that shopping was fun." "Well I wasn't bored." Under my breath, I added, "especially with all of your jumping around." After a couple of minutes of arguing, we decided to get ready to go to bed. Lucy showered first and then it was my turn. After finishing showering, we both got into bed.

"Good night Laxus. Today was really fun."

"Good night Lucy. Sleep well. Tomorrow we restart your training."

"Uhh… right. Well you sleep well too." After a few minutes, Lucy fell asleep and I got up and went up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Of course I will sleep well, you're right here next to me."

**There you go. A little longer chapter for you guys. Don't forget to review and favorite. Love all of you. **


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really sick and still am. I promise to update as soon as I feel better. I just can't think while I'm like this. Thanks for all the support and I'll try to get better as soon as possible. Sorry again for not updating. Bear with me through this.


	10. Chapter 8 Time Freeze

**Hey there everyone. I'm all better now, so guess what time it is? Time to continue this story. For those who are wondering when Lucy will join Sabertooth, just wait two more chapters after this oneHere we go! **

**Chapter 8: Time Freeze**

**Lucy POV**

The next morning I woke up feeling great. Not only was yesterday a lot of fun, but I was refreshed and had a lot of energy for today's training. I was also happy because Laxus had kissed my forehead. He must have thought I was asleep when he did it, but I was actually thinking about how I was looking forward to another day like that where Laxus and I could have fun. After a few minutes of waiting, Laxus came out and after a small good morning, we got to training.

_Time skip to after training(Don't feel like actually writing the training)_

We had just finished my training when we decided that we would go eat. Neither of us felt like actually cooking, so we decided to go and eat at some restaurant. We ended up deciding on a small diner in the middle of the city. When we got there, we asked for a table for two and after sitting down, we began to talk.

"Hey Laxus?"

"Yea? What is it Lucy?" "I was wondering, what would you be doing if you hadn't found me lying there?" I knew that this a delicate topic for both of us, but this was something that I was curious about. After a few minutes, Laxus finally spoke up, "Honestly, I don't know. I would probably still be roaming the continent. Even though traveling could be fun at some times, it was usually pretty boring, specially if you are traveling alone. Why do you ask?" "No reason, just curious I guess." Then, the waiter finally came over and after taking our orders, went to get our food. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet, probably from my question. After paying and walking out, we saw that it was still pretty early, so we decided to walk around town, since it was something that we have never actually done. We found out pretty fast that there was more to this little city than met the eye. They had about every store one could hope for. It even had one of those designer clothes store, much to Laxus's dismay, since he knew I would force him to take me some time.

After half an hour of walking, we arrived at the edge of town, where we were met with the sight of a beautiful lake. "Look Laxus! Let's go have soak our feet. I'm tired of walking." "Fine. But don't expect me to go swimming of anything, we don't even have any swim wear. Unless you want to swim naked." As he said that, I saw a smirk in his face and I immediately blushed, "Shut Up! Of course I wouldn't want to do that! That's why I suggested we only soak our feet! Shesh." "Alright Lucy, let's go." We spent about two minutes soaking our feet, when a big splash caused us to stand up and alert. What we saw next surprised both of us. In front of us was a giant electric eel swimming around the lake. We were even more surprised when it spoke up. _**What are you humans doing in my domain?**_I spoke up before Laxus could say anything, "We're sorry but we were just soaking our feet. We didn't know you live here." _**I don't care if you didn't know. Anyone that crosses my domain must be punished.**_ The eel suddenly was surrounded by lightning. It threw some lightning at us and before it could reach us, Laxus stood in front of me and opened his mouth to eat the lightning.

**Laxus POV**

I jumped in front of Lucy to eat the lightning, but was surprised when the lightning tasted like shit. "What the hell?! This lightning tastes like shit. What the hell is this!?" I was pissed off at that damn eel, and decided to send my lightning bullets at it. Not suprisingly, the eel was able to easily deflect them or simply absorb them into its body. "Damn, this is not going to go well. Lucy, go back to the house, I'll catch up to you later." "NO WAY! I don't want to abandon you Laxus. I'll show you how strong I've become." Before Lucy could do anything though, the eel seemed to freeze, as well as everything around it, except for us. A couple of seconds later, the eel was falling towards the ocean and the only sign of a clue as to what happened was the mysterious man in a greek robe and a plant crown on his head. He was about Lucy's size and had medium length hair that reached the back of his head. Currently, he was in a stance that showed that he had done something to the eel.

**Lucy POV**

I was shocked to see the eel fall to the ocean, but was even more shocked when I saw the man in the greek robes. I immediately thought that he was another god, a thought that was comfirmed to be true when he walked up to me and bowed down. "Hello milady. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kronos, the God of Time. I am here to join my fellow gods." "Please to meet you Kronos, my name is Lucy. I look forward to working with you." Before I could continue though, Laxus interrupted me, "Hey! Where you the one that did that to the eel?" "Of course, who else could it have been, you were having a hard time with it and I got involved before milady could get involved." I felt like I was being underestimated so I spoke up, "I'm sorry Kronos, but I believe that I could've taken care of myself. After all, I've spent the last two months training with Laxus." "Of course milady, my apologies. I did not wish to make it seem as if I doubted your ability, after all we gods know the large amount of potential you have in you milady." "Damn right she does, now tell me, how the hell did you defeat that eel so fast?" "Well Sir…" "Laxus" "Right, well Sir Laxus, as you know already, I am the God of Time, so I simply froze time and stroke the beast with my magic while it was vulnerable." I was amazed at Kronos abilities which was obvious in the expression that I had on my face. "Well Kronos, I look forward to being able to be your friend." "Yes milady. It would be my pleasure. Now to make this partnership official. I, Kronos, God of Time, hereby swear my loyalty and strength to your cause and swear upon my life that I will follow you through any and all obstacles you may face in the life of my new master, Lucy Heartfilia."

After this, he turned into a beautiful silver colored gem and took its place next to my other gems on my necklace. In the middle of the gem, he had a small hourglass that symbolized his power of time.

"Well Laxus, that was interesting. You seem to be getting fond of the gods." Laxus simply grinned and said, "well of course, it feels good to given a title, especially when they talk about you like you're a bad ass knight." "Yeah, anyways mister, try to control that language of yours. I don't want you to have a bad influence to any of my new friends." "Uh… right. Sorry about that. Got too over excited. Come on, it's getting late, let's go home." "Right." I was so tired that I unconsciously leaned onto Laxus and used his shoulder as a support so that I could stay awake. "Uhh… Lucy? What are you doing?" I looked up and blushed and moved away. "Sorry! I'm just tired." We walked a little more but I was begginning to fall asleep. Laxus must have noticed because the next thing I know, he is carrying me bridal style, causing me to blush. "What are you doing Laxus? Put…me…down…" "Just calm down Lucy. You're obviously going to fall over if you keep walking, so go to sleep. I'll take care of the rest." I was no longer listening though, since I was falling asleep to the sound of Laxus's beating heart. I cuddled into his chest and said, "Goodnight Laxus…"

**Laxus POV**

"Goodnight Laxus…" I heard Lucy mumble to me, and to my surprise, she kissed me on the cheek before completely falling asleep. I just stood there in surprise as I looked at the blond in my arms and decided that she must have done it unconsciously since she was so tired. I walked back home and put her in her bed, before leaning over and giving her a kiss on her forehead and saying, "Goodnight Lucy…"


End file.
